


Photographs

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where nothing bad ever happened and no one died okay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, OC children - Freeform, One Shot, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Noctis walks in on Prompto having a moment with Nikolas.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fools_for_bites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_for_bites/gifts).



> This was written based on the fan art that jean-the-bean drew for my other fic!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://jean-the-bean.tumblr.com/post/160093958320/jean-the-bean-i-didnt-want-it-to-look-like>  
> 
> 
> So as a huge thank you, I wrote a little one shot as a gift!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> http://mermaid-fins-and-mermaid-tears.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

A loud cry was heard from the back of the house.

 

“Shhh...Nikky it’s okay. Daddy is right here.” Prompto cooed softly, bouncing the fussy infant up and down against his chest. It wasn’t stopping the crying but at least it got him to stop screaming. “Are you hungry sweetie? Come on, Daddy will make you a nice, warm bottle.” 

 

Prompto, with the child still nestled against his chest, made his way to the kitchen. Over the past few months, since Nikolas was born, things had changed a bit around the once quiet apartment. Sleep was a thing of the past. Both Noctis and Prompto were taking turns soothing the child in the night, so much in fact that the child already had a permanent spot in between them in bed. 

 

Tonight was Prompto’s turn to get the late night calls. He had become quite the master at making one-handed bottles as of late. He learned quickly that putting down Nikolas while he was having a fit, only made him scream bloody murder and made the neighbors question their parenting skills.

 

He continued to bounce up and down as he shook the bottle vigorously to mix the water and the powder. “Shhhh...daddy has your bottle right here,” he whispered into the crying child’s ear. Once it was thoroughly mixed, he put the finished bottle in the warmer for a moment.

 

The baby’s whines got louder now, obviously wanting the bottle right away. “I know I know. But I gotta make sure it's warm Nikky. No one likes cold milk buddy.” he said with a gentle smile. Once the bottle was ready, he grabbed it from the warmer and sat down on a soft chair, adjusting himself so he could sit Nikky down on his chest. He squeezed a little out on his wrist to make sure it wasn’t too hot for his mouth before putting up to the infant's lips.

 

Nikolas latched on almost immediately and started to drink greedily from the bottle. Prompto chuckled as the baby reached up and his little hands tried to grab the bottle for himself. 

 

“Trying to be a big boy and hold your own bottle baby boy? You are growing up too fast kiddo.” he asked, kissing the top of his head a few times. Nikolas let out a muffled coo and relaxed against his father’s stomach as he continued to drink.

 

Noctis had been woken up from Nikolas crying so he decided to head over to the kitchen to get some water or a late night snack. He let out a soft yawn as he walked into the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Prompto on the chair, feeding their son. Noctis felt a lump grow in his throat as he watched.

 

Prompto looked like he was glowing with happiness even though he was up at 3 in the morning to feed a fussy baby. Never once did Prompto ever complain about getting up to tend to Nikolas and now he could see why.

 

He was just happy to be a parent. 

 

Noctis couldn’t let this moment pass without a picture. He swiftly made his way back to their room to grab his phone. Once he got back into his spot and took a few pictures of the adorable duo. His collection of pictures with Prompto and Nikolas was already getting out of hand and the boy wasn’t even 4 months old yet. After snapping the picture, he looked at it to make sure it was perfect. He smiled softly before shoving his phone in the waistband of his sleep shorts and watched quietly for a few moments before walking into the kitchen.

 

“N-Noct?  Is that you?” Prompto asked, looking down at the nearly empty bottle and a sated child.

 

“Yeah.” he said sleepily, “I’m sorry if I scared you. I was just getting some water.”

 

“You scared the daylights out of me. I thought someone was in here!” Prompto whined, putting the infant on his shoulder and gently patting his back to burp him.

 

“My bad. I didn’t think I needed to announce myself in my own house.” he said, sipping from his cup of water. Prompto rolled his eyes and focused his attention on burping Nikolas.

 

“You are really good with him Prom. When I am taking care of him, it takes me at least 10 minutes of crying before I figure out what he wants.”

 

“Eh. He was inside me for almost a year, I would think I would have a pretty good idea of what he wants by now. You’ll get it soon. Don’t worry.” he said with his signature warm smile.

 

“I hope so. Can’t let you wake up  _ every _ night to get him. He is my son too.”

 

“I don’t mind it really. He’s a good baby and it doesn't take much to get him to stop crying. It's just..unbelievable that we made such a beautiful kid ya know. Like  _ we _ made this little cutie. It's crazy. So I don’t mind if I have to wake up in the middle of the night because it's all to keep the little smile on this cutie.” Prompto said, tilting his head a bit to kiss Nikolas’ cheek.

 

Noct let out a happy sigh before walking into the living room. He gave Nikolas a kiss on the head and Prompto a kiss on the lips. “I am going to fall asleep standing up. I’ll see you in bed. Okay?”

 

Prompto nodded as he continued to pat the baby’s back. “It won’t be long. I figured out the secret for burping him quickly.”

 

Noctis chuckled and nodded before walking back to their bedroom.

 

\----

 

“Prom! Can you grab my phone? I think I left it in the room!” Noct shouted from the kitchen where he was giving Nikolas a quick bath.

 

“Okay. Be there in a jiffy!” he called out, jumping off the couch and heading to grab Noctis’ phone and meeting him in the kitchen. 

 

Noctis had his sleeves rolled up, hands deep his soapy water as he carefully washed the infant. He was humming a song to Nikolas, who seemed to be fighting sleep in the warm water. It nearly brought Prompto to tears.

 

“W-Wait, don't move, let me take a picture! I’ll just use your phone Noct.” Prompto said excitedly as he opened the camera app and moved towards the best angle. He snapped a few pictures in that angle before moving to a slightly different one to take more. Noct chuckled as he ran some soapy water though Nikolas’ dark locks.

 

“Got enough pictures?”

 

“I think. Lemme look em over first! Don’t move too much yet okay!”

 

Prompto typed in the simple numerical code before opening the gallery on his phone. But, a certain folder named “the duo” caught his eye first. He tapped the folder and saw what could have been over a hundred pictures of Prompto and Nikolas. Prompto's face flushed more and more red as he scrolled through the slew of poorly posed pictures. He even had some pictures from when he was in labor and Astrals knows he was an absolute mess.

 

“Are you done, Prom? Can I move now?”

 

Prompto shoved Noct’s phone right into his face. “What the hell is all this?! I look terrible in all these pictures Noct. This is so embarrassing!” He whined loudly, scrolling through the pictures as if Noct didn't already know every picture in the folder. “I hope you didn't show anyone any of these.”

 

Noctis brow raised in confusion, not understanding the sudden blow-up. “They are just pictures Prom. Every time I see you looking cute with Nikolas, I take a picture. I can't help it. I see how happy you look holding him or feeding him and it makes me happy and I want to capture the moment.” Noct explained, heading back to washing the sleepy baby.

 

If Prompto's face could have gotten redder, it would of. “B-but…..do you show them to people?”

 

“Sometimes. I send pictures to my dad the most though. He gets a kick out of it seeing you two.” He said with a little chuckle. He gently rinsed off the soapy baby and gathered him in a green towel with a little frog face hood on it. 

 

“What?! You're telling me the  _ King _ of Lucis has seen me in my ratty Chocobo boxers, with a spit up rag on my shoulder?!” Prompto said, his eyes pleading. Noctis couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh.

 

“Relax Prompto. He doesn’t think any less of you because of it. He appreciates how good a parent you are. He always asks about you; more than he asks about me really. So the pictures keep him updated.” Noctis explained, resting the sleepy baby on his chest.

 

“But still! You could at least send him better-looking pictures. Ya know ones where I have clothes on preferably.” Prompto said, crossing his arms over his chest. “At least ask me when you want to take a picture so I can ready myself. Don’t be creepy and sneak pictures of us. Just ask.” 

 

“Then they wouldn’t be as adorable. I like the candid shots. You should understand that. You have more unflattering pictures of me than anything else in this world. So you can handle a few cute pictures where you aren’t posing for a magazine cover.” Noctis said, drying off Nikolas’ hair with the hood of the towel.

 

Prompto pouted a bit and looked away, still red in the face.

 

“Enough with the pouts.” Noctis said, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Come on, Gladio and Specs want to see Nik today so we need to get ready. I don’t want to hear Ignis’ mouth if we are super late again.” 

 

Noctis carried the yawning infant into their bedroom to get him ready for the day. Prompto looked down at Noct’s photos one more time, looking at each picture carefully this time. A little smile crossed his lips as he picked out a few to send to himself. He shoved the phone in his pocket and happily made his way to his boys.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
